thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine, Drake
Thomas the Tank Engine, Drake & Josh Go Hollywood is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Nickelodeon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it takes place between Sheep Thrills and Megan's New Teacher. Plot The movie opens as Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) runs into the kitchen and tries to tell his step-sister Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove) how he got into a prestigious creative writing class. She, however, makes a smoothie, which drowns out his conversation. He and his step-brother, Drake Parker's (Drake Bell) parents Audrey and Walter (Nancy Sullivan, Jonathan Goldstein) are to take a ten-day cruise to Acapulco, during which Megan will stay at a friend’s house in Denver. Josh begins to write a story about his greatest adventure for his class but is unable to recall one, concluding that he has a boring life. Meanwhile, Drake's band manager let a great gig slip through his fingers, and Drake and his band then have to perform at the "B'Nai Shalom Home for The Elderly." Drake, enraged, fires his current manager and lets Josh take his place. Shortly before their parents’ departure, Drake selfishly leaves for over an hour and finally returns, causing Megan to nearly miss her flight to Denver. However, Drake accidentally puts Megan on the wrong flight, and she ends up en route to Los Angeles, California. They try to open the plane doors, but are caught and searched by the T.S.A. They attempt to call Megan's cell phone, but she has accidentally left it with Josh. Soon after, Drake and Josh decide to fly to L.A. to get her. Drake and Josh sit in separate seats, and as per usual, Drake gets better seating companions: women. Josh moves away from a disgusting family he sat next to and sits next to a criminal who has stolen a US Currency Printer. While their plane goes through turbulence, the fat lady Josh sat next to falls over on him. His G.O. (MP3 Player) is switched with the criminal's, who has stored blueprints for counterfeit money on it. Meanwhile, Megan calls for a limo in L.A. and arrives at the Chambrulay Hotel, a luxury hotel by the beach. Once Drake and Josh find that Megan is okay, the boys decide to stay in L.A. for a while. While Josh was in the bathroom, he meets MTV TRL producer he is desperate for a new band to play for TRL tomorrow. Josh had a video of Drake's band playing and mostly Drake's band is unsigned but will make an exception and if Drake's band does well TRL. Josh decides to go on his G.O. but realizes there are some weird files on it. When the criminal and his accomplice confront Drake and Josh on the G.O's, the boys attempt to escape and are subsequently chased around the city in a stolen Viper which happens to be Tony Hawk's. After losing the crooks, Drake and Josh get pulled over by the F.B.I. But, the two "cops" actually turn out to be two more bad guys in cahoots with the other two criminals who are disguised as the police. The criminals kidnap Drake and Josh and take them to a warehouse, locking them away. Josh figures out that the criminals are the crooks who stole the monetary printing press to forge money that is indistinguishable from legitimate currency. After printing $500 million, the crooks conspire to drown the pair as leader Milo McCreary had said: "I hope you boys are very good swimmers". Meanwhile, Megan finds one of the crooks' wallets in her hotel room. She has her limousine driver take her to the warehouse, where she finds Drake and Josh. She tries to alert the police, but the phone connection goes out. Therefore, she sneaks into the warehouse and turns on the large fans, which blow around all of the new money. In the ensuing chaos, Drake and Josh untie themselves with the blade from a pair of scissors and a large fight begins. Subsequently, the police come and arrest the crooks for counterfeiting money. Megan uses some of the money she acquires from the warehouse to help her get to Denver, giving a portion as a tip to the limo driver. Josh remembers that he was able to book Drake to play on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Total_Request_Live TRL] after meeting an angry manager in the men's room the day before but will most likely be late. As a reward for capturing the crooks, the police offers to give Drake an escort to Sunset Studios. They drive to TRL using Tony Hawk's Viper, which Tony's manager gives them permission to use. Drake and Josh arrive to TRL in time, where Drake performs his new song, "Hollywood Girl". After the performance, the man Josh had met in the bathroom at the hotel plans for Drake to meet with Alan Krim from Spin City Records to arrange Drake a record deal (Drake would later meet Krim in Really Big Shrimp). Drake reminds Josh about his creative writing class's assignment as Josh now has an unforgettable adventure to write about. The movie ends as Drake and Josh cruise around in the Viper to enjoy L.A. with their dates. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Nickelodeon crossovers Category:Movies Category:Comedy films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series